


Les petits secrets de Poudlard

by Tatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Plusieurs OS racontant des petits secrets plus ou moins chauds des personnage de l'univers Harry Potter. Ces OS ont été publié dans le calendrier de l'avent 2018.





	1. Le secret de Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le premier OS de cette série qui a été publié dans le calendrier de l'avent 2018. Celui-ci est rating K mais j'ai déjà mis M car d'autres le mériteront. J'ajouterai les autres personnage en tant voulu.

Cela faisait des jours, des semaines même, que Sirius suppliait Remus de le laisser sortir.

— Tu sais que c’est trop dangereux, Sirius.

— Mais j’en peux plus de rester enfermé ici ! J’ai été enfermé pendant 12 ans ! Tu ne crois pas que j’ai le droit de changer un peu d’air ?

Remus soupira. Il comprenait l’agacement de son ami. Mais il s’en voudrait à mort si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose parce qu’il l’avait laissé sortir.

— Sortons tous les deux, dit l’animagus après un long silence. Je ferai ce que tu veux. Je serai aussi obéissant qu’un chien ! termina-t-il avec un ricanement.

Le loup-garou ne put empêcher un frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il fallait avouer que la blague était pas si mal.

— Allez, Remus… Ça fait si longtemps. Tiens, on pourrait aller au  _ cinéma  _ ! Je ne suis plus du tout à la page.

Quelques minutes d’argumentaire plus tard, Lupin abdiquait finalement et préparait leur sortie. Ils iraient à la dernière séance de la journée. Ils seraient moins repérables dans le noir. Et ce n’était pas la séance où il y avait le plus de monde. Après un moment d’hésitation, ils décidèrent de ne prévenir que Dumbledore de leur sortie pour ne pas inquiéter les membres de l’Ordre. Le vieil homme était ravi de cette idée et les encouragea à y aller.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu’ils se rendirent dans un  _ cinéma  _ de Londre le soir. Ils achetèrent deux places pour un film d’action à la mode dont Rémus avait entendu de bons échos et un gros pot de popcorn. À la fin du film, ils sortirent par une porte sur le côté et se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle. Sirius ne s’était pas encore transformé, profitant un peu d’être dehors sous sa forme humaine.

— Il était pas mal ce film, dit-il pour briser le silence.

— Oui, c’était sympa.

— Les effets spéciaux sont devenus beaucoup plus réalistes durant toutes ces années. 

Remus allait répondre quelque chose quand l’horreur se produisit. Il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de pure terreur.

— Remus ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose de dangereux ? Un Mangemort ?

Devant l’absence de réponse de son ami, l’animagus s’approcha et tenta de regarder dans la même direction et ainsi voir ce qui avait cet effet sur le loup-garou. Mais ce dernier se jeta tout à coup sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, déséquilibrant Sirius qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

— Mais enfin Remus ! Tu vas me dire ce qu’il se passe ?

Le susnommé plongea sa tête dans le cou du parrain d’Harry et marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible.

— Quoi ? Articule, j’entends pas !

— Souris, répéta-t-il dans un murmure

— Souris ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je souris ? Je comprends rien…

Remus grogna et redressa la tête.

— J’ai peur des souris ! dit-il avec agacement.

Et en effet, en se tournant à nouveau vers l’endroit que son ami regardait peu avant, l’animagus remarqua enfin le petit rongeur qui se baladait entre des ordures tombées de la poubelle. Il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

— Le grand méchant loup a peur de la petite souris ! Hahaha ! Elle est trop bonne !

Vexé, Remus descendit de son perchoir – en prenant garde néanmoins à ce que Sirius soit toujours entre lui et l’objet de sa phobie –, et donna un grand coup de poing dans l’épaule de son ami.

— Ne te moque pas ! Ce n’est pas drôle, Sirius.

— Non, c’est vrai, t’as raison, répondit l’ex détenu.

Le sérieux dura approximativement deux secondes avant qu’il ne reparte dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

— Très bien ! dit le loup-garou, vexé. Rentre tout seul dans ce cas ! Et tant pis pour toi si tu te fais prendre !

— Mais enfin, Remus, dit l’ex-détenu entre deux éclats de rire. Tu ne peux pas avoir peur des souris... Pas après avoir passé tant d’années aux côtés d’un animagus qui se transforme en rat !

— Pettigrow était humain avant tout, ce n’était pas un vrai rat !

Remus partit d’un pas décidé, passant le plus loin possible de la poubelle abritant son deuxième pire cauchemar – après la pleine lune. Il fut rapidement suivi par un gros chien noir.


	2. Le secret de Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le second OS de cette série :) Sachez qu'ils ne se suivent pas, vous pouvez les lire dans le désordre, ils n'ont aucun rapport entre eux. Celui-ci est rating T.

Severus Snape avait un secret. Un secret extrêmement bien gardé. À tel point que même Albus Dumbledore n’en avait pas connaissance. Et ce n’était pourtant pas faute de la part de celui-ci de chercher à savoir ce que lui cachait le professeur de potions de son école.

C’était le soir, une bonne heure après le couvre-feu, et il était de garde cette nuit-là pour veiller à ce que les élèves restaient dans leur lit ou, à défaut, dans leur dortoir. Son plus grand secret, il le portait sur lui. Se délectant de la sensation. Imaginant parfois ce qu’il se passerait si quelqu’un le découvrait, riant intérieurement du choc qui ne manquerait pas d’arriver. Mais bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Il fit son tour, comme d’habitude, et retourna ensuite dans son bureau attenant à ses appartements. Il prit bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et se déshabilla prestement. Le porter c’était bien. Ne porter que ça, c’était encore mieux, plus jouissif.

L’ennui, c’était qu’un facteur inattendu s’était glissé dans l’équation. Harry Potter était apparemment profondément endormi sur l’une des chaises faisant face à son bureau, la tête posée entre ses bras sur le bois poli.

— Potter ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda-t-il dans un éclat de voix.

Il se rappela trop tard qu’il était à moitié nu. Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut, se mettant debout d’un bond, baguette en main, les lunettes de travers, et répondit :

— Le cours d’occlumancie. Dumbledore m’a ouvert pour attendre la fin de votre…

Le Gryffondor ne put terminer sa phrase quand il percuta enfin ce qu’il avait devant les yeux. Snape était pratiquement nu. Il ne portait qu’un string rouge en  _dentelles_. Qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ce qu’il était censé cacher, soit dit en passant. Le Survivant fut tellement surpris qu’il en lâcha sa baguette. La bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, les joues en feu, il semblait figé, comme si quelqu’un avait fait un arrêt sur image.

De son côté le maître des potions était intérieurement en panique, malgré son habituel air totalement stoïque qu’il affichait. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire croire qu’il rêvait encore. Et même en profiter pour lui mettre une heure de retenue parce que la garçon avait osé faire un rêve érotique sur lui. Oui, ce serait complètement injuste. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais été injuste avec le Survivant.

— Je… Vous… Pourquoi…

Harry béguayait, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle pensée sortir en premier. Mais le pire était qu’il avait les yeux fixés sur le tissus rouge, ne parvenant pas à en détacher son regard. Snape décida qu’il était temps d’agir. Il tendit sa baguette en même temps qu’il disait :

— Flippendo !

Le Gryffondor s’écroula, inerte, sur le sol, assommé. Severus se rhabilla alors en quatrième vitesse et, à l’aide d’un mobilicorpus, réinstalla son élève sur la chaise sur laquelle il l’avait trouvé plus tôt. Il attendit quelques minutes, pour être sûr d’avoir totalement repris le contrôle de lui-même et que rien de ce qu’il venait de se passer ne pourrait transparaître sur son visage.

Une fois prêt, il se plaça à côté de la chaise et cria :

— Potter !

Celui-ci se redressa d’un bond, offrant un sentiment de déjà-vu à son professeur.

— Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous trouver ronflant et bavant sur mon bureau, Potter ?

— Je… Je...

Le maître des potions ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre, surtout en le voyant le détailler de haut à en bas, et continua :

— Retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne change d’avis et ne vous mette en retenue pour le reste de l’année !

— Ou… oui, professeur.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant vers la tour Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de potion, le Survivant évita autant que possible de regarder en direction de son professeur, ses joues prenant à chaque fois une teinte écarlate.

— Harry ? l’appela Hermione. Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, on dirait que tu fais de la fièvre.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le suivant, mais ça ne devrait pas mettre trop longtemps ;)


End file.
